


Dominate My Heart and Soul

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Day 6: Alternative First Meeting, GW2017A, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Protective!Mandy, Sub!Mickey, dom!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Based on the prompt: Ian is Mandy's friend, has 20 years, single, he is a dominator (BDSM). Mandy tells him that because of an accident his brother Mickey is going to live with her. Mickey has 16 years, single, nerd and virgin, because of he accident his body is covered from scars, bruised and in some points his skin is burned. Ian fall in love instantly. They have sex BDSM but Ian is kind, soft and sweet because for Mickey is the first time and he kisses every scar of Mickey's body.





	Dominate My Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to Gallavich Week Day 6: Alterative First Meetings. 
> 
> Just a few pieces of fic trivia:  
> Mandy and Ian are the same age and Mickey is about 4 years younger.  
> Mickey and Mandy are very close and the weight of leaving Mickey in Chicago is heavy on Mandy.   
> I almost had Mandy doing the same thing as Ian but for some reason I couldn't do it. But she is aware of what he does and doesn't judge him for it.

“Fuck fuck fuck!”  
  
Ian entered his apartment to a barrage of emotional swearing. He dumped his bag on the couch before making his way down the short hall to the source of the noise.   
“Mands? You ok?” Ian called. He knocked on her half open bedroom door. The door swung open and revealed a very upset Mandy Milkovich. Ian noted the duffel bag on her bed as she haphazardly threw clothes into it.   
“Fucking piece of shit, can’t believe he did this” Mandy muttered wetly. She was unaware her housemate was standing by the door watching her.   
“Mandy, what’s happened?” Ian asked. He didn’t move from the door, he knew from experience Mandy had the tendency to lash out when she was startled and upset.   
When Mandy finally looked at Ian, her face was a mess. Her makeup was badly smudged and her skin was red and blotchy.   
“My brother’s in hospital” Mandy explained. She stopped and her entire body sagged. Ian darted forward and wrapped his arms around her. “Terry stabbed him”  
  
Ian had never met any of Mandy’s family but he knew how close they were. He also knew guilt ate at Mandy every day. She was forced to leave her younger brother in the Milkovich house of horrors when she received a college scholarship. Mandy was in constant contact with her brother and she returned to Chicago as often as her college and work schedules would allow. It wasn’t enough though. Nothing could protect the youngest Milkovich from his father’s wrath.   
  
“Go home and bring him here” Ian said after a while. “He can’t stay in that house anymore”  
“Are you sure?” Mandy pulled away from Ian just enough to look up at his face. “He won’t be able to pay rent and what about his school?”  
“Mandy, that’s the least of my worries” Ian scoffed. “Your brother needs to be safe and we’ll work out his school, they do have high schools here you know”  
“Thank you Ian” Mandy chuckled thickly, burying her face in his chest and hugging him tightly.   
  
Ian drove Mandy to the airport later that night, they were able to secure a last minute seat on a red eye. “Text me when you get in and call me when you figure out when you’re coming home. I’ll come pick you up” Ian instructed as he walked Mandy to the check in desk.   
“Thanks Ian” Mandy replied with a tight smile. “I love you”   
“Love you too Mands” Ian kissed her cheek before Mandy stepped forward to join the end of the line.   
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     ~~~~~

  
Ian and Mandy met in their third week of college when Ian answered her ad for a housemate. Ian had been living in the dorms for the first few weeks but his roommate had been an absolute nightmare and there were no other rooms available. He’d spotted Mandy putting the ad up in one of the campus common rooms and flagged her down. They’d gone for coffee that afternoon and the ad was pulled down by 9am the following day. The pair hit it off instantly, even though Mandy was a little disappointed to find out the Ian was gay. They bonded quickly and fast forward two years, Mandy and Ian were best friends who told each other everything.   
  
Ian learnt about the horrors Mandy grew up with. He learnt that she was the only girl with two older brothers and one younger. She was closest with her younger brother, Mickey, despite their four-year age gap. Mandy spoke her of younger brother fondly, even though she would often call him fuckhead or assface. But Ian understood the seemingly strange affection, coming from a large family himself. He told Mandy of the parentless upbringing he received and the hard-working sister who was the only mother he’s ever known. He told Mandy of the older brother who was a genius, the younger brother who they’d all feared would end up in juvie before his fifteenth birthday, the younger sister who had a pregnancy scare at fifteen and the youngest Gallagher who suffered from a learning delay due to a cocaine incident when he was three years old.  
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        ~~~~~  
  
Mandy picked up her bag from the carousel before making her way out to the cab rank.   
“Chicago Med” She said as she slid into the backseat and pulled her bag in after her. “Please take the quickest route”   
“Of course Miss” The driver caught her eye in the rear-view mirror and smiled. Mandy smiled back and settled into the backseat as the driver pulled out into the early morning traffic.   
  
**To Ian:** _Just got in, heading straight to the hospital. I’m so scared to see him, Ian. I should’ve been there, this should never have happened.  
_ Mandy sniffed as she hit send before locking her phone and staring out at the sun rising over her childhood city.   
  
Mandy tossed a few bills at the cab driver before pulling her bag out of the cab with her and shutting the door. Steeling herself, Mandy headed into the hospital and straight for the nearest cafe.   
After a coffee and a quick sandwich Mandy headed for the information desk.   
“Morning, how can I help you?” a woman with dyed blonde hair was sitting behind the desk. She looked up as Mandy approached. “Who’re you looking for?”  
“My brother was brought into the ER at some point yesterday. His name is Mickey Milkovich” Mandy told her. “I got a phone call saying he had been admitted”  
The woman nodded, tapping away at her computer. “Ok, there’s a Mikhailo Milkovich up in the pads ward. Are you Mandy Milkovich?”  
Mandy nodded. “Yeah, that’s me. Where am I going?”  
“Take this elevator to the sixth floor and turn right” the woman instructed as she pointed to the three elevators on the opposite wall.   
“Thanks” Mandy gave her a small smile before turning on her heel and heading for the elevators. 

It was eerily quiet when Mandy stepped into the paediatric ward. It was strange to think of Mickey as a child, he'd never been one in her eyes. Sure, Mickey had been a baby, then a toddler, then a young boy. Now he was a nerdy teenager who just wanted out of the Southside. But it was still strange that he was in the paediatric ward. 

Most of the patients were asleep but the further she walked the louder one particular voice got. Mandy recognised it instantly. Mickey. Of course he wouldn't be asleep. A hospital was the last place anyone could get a good nights’ sleep. But Mickey was different. He didn't like sleeping in strange places, hell he barely liked closing his eyes at the house.

Mickey was arguing with one of the nurses, trying to convince her he didn't need a sedative or sleeping pill. Mandy could hear the frustration and fear in his voice. She quickened her step and got to the room in time to see two burly orderlies holding her brother down and the nurse holding a needle. “Hey! He's already said no!” Mandy marched over to the bed and pushed the orderly off her brother. “Fuck off outta here!”                   
“It's too early for visitors, who are you exactly?” The nurse stepped back but still held the needle up.                                                       
“His sister. I got a call saying Mickey had been admitted. He may be a minor but I didn't think that meant you could drug him whenever you wanted” Mandy put herself between Mickey and the closest orderly, squeezing his shoulder protectively.                                            
“Miss Milkovich, we understand your concern but your brother has not been very cooperative since he arrived. We were hoping the sedative would help him settle” The nurse’s tone was condescending and impatient.   
Mandy rolled her eyes. “I’m only gonna say it once more. Fuck off outta here before I report you”   
The nurse hesitated for a second, sharing a quick glance with the two orderlies before nodding and making a quick and silent exit. Mandy closed the door behind them before turning back to her brother and taking a good look at him for the first time. Mickey looked so small and fragile in that hospital bed and hooked up to various machines. His face looked like one huge bruise, it was so discoloured. His bottom lip was swollen, giving the youngest Milkovich a ridiculous pout that in under any other circumstance Mandy would tease him about. But not today.   
“Oh Mick” Mandy strode across the room and wrapped her arms around Mickey who buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed, the emotion he’d been suppressing bubbling over.   
Mandy settled on the bed with her brother draped across her middle. She ran her fingers through Mickey’s hair, like she used to when they were kids, lulling him to sleep. Just as Mickey’s breathing evened out, Mandy’s phone buzzed.   
  
**From Ian:** _Look after yourself and your brother and remember this isn’t your fault. I’ll see you in a few days. Love you._   
  
Mandy read over Ian’s text a few times, his reassurances comforting her a little. She glanced down at Mickey who whimpered lightly in his sleep and anger curled in her stomach like it did very time something like this happened. It had gone too far this time. Mandy wasn’t sure of much but one thing was for sure, Mickey wasn’t going back to that house.   
                                                                                   
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   ~~~~~ **  
  
** Ian stood over a trembling figure with his hands on his hips.   
“Explain yourself” Ian demanded, putting a hand under his chin, forcing him to look up.   
“I’m sorry Sir, I forgot. I can’t believe I forgot” The figure replied.   
Ian sighed. “You were the one who wanted to try the chastity thing Hugh, how the fuck are we mean to play if you leave the damn key at home?!”  
“I’m sorry Sir. It’s been a hectic week” Hugh said sadly.   
“We’ll just cut it short today” Ian said, wandering over to a nearby leather couch. “Come here”  
Hugh crawled over to Ian, settling between his spread legs.   
“Make me come” Ian ordered. Hugh dove for the fly on Ian’s skinny jeans, eagerly taking his entire nine inches into his mouth.   
  
When Ian arrived in Portland he had very little money to his name. It was just enough to pay for the first semester of college & a few months rent. He needed a job and fast. But with his hectic college schedule finding regular hours was difficult. One night he was out with Mandy when he was approached by a very attractive man in a stunning suit. They talked and even went back to the guy’s place. When Ian was expecting a fuck, the guy offered him a job. It turned out the guy was a pimp. But not any old pimp, a dominant pimp. Ian never liked the idea of hooking but after spending a few nights at the brothel the guy had set up, Ian signed up. Clients came thick and fast for Ian. He was a young, attractive dom who was still learning. At first he double teamed many clients but after only three months, Ian was taking clients on his own. The guys he dommed were not the type he’d date regularly which made it easy for Ian to not form any type of attachment. The same can't be said for the clients. Ian was in high demand and within a year he had a waiting list. Being the one in charge, Ian could pick and choose when he saw clients. As long as he saw at least one client a week, his pimp was happy.   
  
Hugh sucked at Ian’s cock with enthusiasm but he just wasn’t very good at it. He had no rhythm or finesse and it took Ian a long time to get anywhere near an orgasm. Normally Ian could tolerate Hugh, he wasn’t Ian’s favourite sub but he was more than willing to do anything Ian wanted. He was at least five years older than Ian’s 20. As a rule Ian never exchange any personal information beyond name and age. Ian stuttered through a very unsatisfying orgasm and quickly tucked himself back into his jeans before pushing Hugh away.   
“Should I ask for a refund?” Hugh asked softly as he watched Ian pace in front of him.   
Ian sighed, stopping to look down at Hugh. “There’s a no refund policy, you know this. I stand by my commitments but beyond our next session, I’ll put your name back in the pool”   
“I’m sorry” Hugh whispered pitifully, his head bowed.   
“It’s not your fault” Ian paused, looking down at Hugh’s caged cock and moving his booted foot under it. “Well, this is but sometimes it doesn’t work out. We never clicked and today my head’s not in it”   
Hugh nodded, understanding. “You do seem a little distracted. Can I give you a foot massage, Sir?”  
Ian chuckled dryily. This was one of the things that didn’t click with Ian. Hugh had a huge foot fetish. He wanted nothing more than for Ian to let him suck on his toes. But the idea of having his feet in someone’s mouth made Ian want to vomit. But then he discovered Hugh’s talent for massage. So Ian bent a little, allowing Hugh to massage his feet as long as the older man’s mouth went nowhere near his toes.   
“Yeah, ok” Ian sat back on the sofa and put his foot on Hugh’s lap. The sub was quick to discard his Dom’s boots and socks. Ian leaned back and closed his eyes as Hugh’s dexterous fingers worked their magic. A moaned escaped Ian’s lips as Hugh hit a particularly tender spot.   
“You do this for a living, don’t you?” Ian looked down at his sub through hooded lids.   
“Maybe” Hugh glanced up at Ian with a smirk and a glint in his eye that Ian didn’t miss. There was a sudden surge of tension between them and Ian quirked an eyebrow before swiftly pushing Hugh down onto his back and standing over him.     
“What else can you do, huh?” Ian asked, his breath hot on Hugh’s skin. The redhead pinned Hugh’s hands above his head as he spoke. With his free hand, Ian explored his sub’s body until his fingers were grazing over Hugh’s hole.   
“Fuuuucccckkk” Hugh groaned as one of Ian’s dry fingers breached his entrance.   
“You’re not allowed to come” Ian said as he finger fucked him hard.   
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                ~~~~~  
  
Half an hour later Hugh waddled from the room, frustrated and aching. Ian made sure it would be the last time he would ever forgot the key to his cock cage.   
Ian took his time cleaning up. He was far from satisfied, even after a second orgasm where he shot all over Hugh’s soft stomach. Digging his phone from the bottom of his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and headed for the door. Ian checked his phone, seeing two missed calls from Mandy. There was a text message as well explaining her flight details. Ian made his way to the back office to collect his pay.  
“How’d your session with Hugh go?” The guy who sat behind the desk was a large, bald man who was covered in tattoos. He held out a yellow envelope.   
“I wanted to talk to you about that, David” Ian said, taking the envelope and stuffing it into his bag before taking a seat. “I’ll see him for the next session but if he wants anymore, it’ll have to be with another Dom”  
“Why’s that?” David asked.   
“He’s not my type and I feel like all I’m doing is going through the motions with him” Ian explained. “It’s not fair on either of us”  
David nodded. “And he’s ok with this?”  
“Does it matter? I’m in charge” Ian shrugged.   
“Of course it matters, he’s a client and I’d hate to lose him” David replied, leaning back in his chair and resting his hands on his protruding gut.    
“You mean his money” Ian quirked an eyebrow. “But yes, I’ve already told him and he’s happy for his name to go back into the pool”   
David nodded but stayed silent and Ian took this as his dismissal. He gripped his bag and stood up.   
“Who do you suggest takes him on?” David asked.   
“Uh, not sure” Ian shrugged. David stared at him, he wanted an answer. “Ask Gary or Pete. I think an older Dom would be good for Hugh”  
“Ok, I will. Thanks Ian. When’s your last session with Hugh?”  
“A week from Thursday” Ian replied.  
David nodded again and turned to his computer. “I’ll have a look and let you who your next client within the week”   
It was Ian’s turn to nod. He didn’t want to turn down another client but he hoped it would take David a little while longer to find his next client. David continued to tap away at his computer and Ian knew it was time to go. David was a nice enough guy but he wasn’t someone Ian wanted to piss off. If that ever happened, Ian would be out on his ass quicker than he could blink.   
  
Once he was out on the street, Ian pulled out his phone and dialled Mandy’s number. According to her text message her flight was due to depart in a hour.   
“Hey Ian” Mandy greeted. Ian could hear the buzz of a busy airport in the background.   
“Hey Mands, you at the airport?” Ian asked.   
“Yeah we are” Mandy replied. “The flight isn’t delayed so we get in by 8”   
“Ok, I’ll set up the blow up in your room” Ian said as he wandered towards his car.  
“Don’t worry about the blow up, Mickey has already said he’d rather sleep with me” Mandy explained.   
“He ok?” Ian queried. He found his car and unlocked the beat up old Holden and slipped into the driver’s seat.   
“A bit beat up but he’ll be ok. We used to share a bed when we were younger” Mandy tried to sound unaffected but Ian could hear the emotion she was holding in. Mickey must be sitting beside her Ian thought. There was a distant loud voice that Ian couldn’t completely understand.   
“They’re calling our flight” Mandy explained. “I’ll see you in a few hours”   
“I’ll be there” Ian reassured her, hoping she’d understand that he didn’t just mean the airport. The call disconnected and Ian tossed his phone onto the passenger seat before pulling out into the late afternoon traffic.   
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   ~~~~~ 

Ian studied the digital board hanging from the ceiling. Mandy and Mickey’s flight was due in any minute and he wanted to meet them at the gate. Spotting the flight as the board changed, Ian wandered down to gate 7. He stood by the window and watched the plane taxi in. He scanned the disembarking passengers and spotted Mandy’s distinctive straight black hair. There was a boy at her side with his shoulders hunched as though he was bracing himself from the cold, even though it was the middle of June. Ian lost sight of the pair as the joined the crowd that headed into the terminal. Ian watched as families and lovers were reunited with squeals, hugs and kisses. As the crowd thinned out Mandy appeared with Mickey in tow. She lit up and made a beeline for Ian the second she spotted him. But Ian was distracted by Mickey. It had been a very long time since Ian had seen anyone so damn attractive. Even though Mickey’s face that covered in bruises and Ian could still see the beautiful boy beneath. Shit. Boy. That's exactly was Mickey was. Ian was lusting after a fucking teenager. 

“You didn't have to meet us at the gate” Mandy said as she threw her arms around her and kissed his cheek wetly.    
Ian shrugged, tearing his gaze from the younger Milkovich. “Had nothing better to do” Mickey snorted and Ian whipped his head around. “Something funny?”                            
“You that pathetic, you just sit around for your girlfriend to get back?” Mickey stared at Ian like he was sizing the redhead up. Before Ian could reply Mandy huffed and smacked the younger Milkovich upside the head. “I bring you here and this is how you treat my best friend? Where can I buy a ticket back to Chicago?”                                                            
Mickey looked genuinely horrified and Ian had a flash of sympathy for the boy until he spoke, that is.   
“Whatever bitch, can we get the fuck outta here?” Mickey headed for the bag carousel.   
“My brother, ladies and gents” Mandy chuckled dryly as she looped her arms through Ian’s and led him after Mickey.   
“He’s…” Ian tried to find the right adjective. “Interesting”  
“It’s all an act, trust me. He’s sizing you up but he’ll love you just as much as I do in no time” Mandy reassured the redhead. Ian ducked his head to hide the blush and stupid grin that crept onto his face.   
If only Mandy could read his mind.   
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             ~~~~~  
  
Of course Mandy was right. Within two weeks Mickey’s defences were down and he and Ian were getting on very well. Ian was quick to assure the younger boy that he and Mandy were not together. But then that led to questions who exactly what his type and before he knew it Ian had come out to Mickey. What he wasn’t expecting was for Mickey to come out as well. Ian thought he had a pretty decent gaydar and never in a million years would’ve guessed Mickey Milkovich was gay.   
“Why didn’t you tell me your brother was gay?” Ian hissed when Mickey disappeared towards the bathroom. He pulled Mandy’s phone from her hands so she had no choice but to give him her full attention while he freaked out.   
“The same reason I didn’t tell him you’re gay” Mandy retorted, making a swipe for her phone. “Give it back you prick!” When he didn’t, Mandy whacked his across the chest with the back of her hand.  
“What do you mean?” Ian gasped as he rubbed at his chest with one hand and held Mandy’s phone out of reach with the other.  
“Your sexuality is yours to tell, same as Mickey. What did you think I was going to say, ‘meet Mickey, my gay brother’?” Mandy studied him as she spoke. “Oh my god! For fucks sake Ian!”  
“Don’t say anything please” Ian whispered urgently when he heard the toilet flush and Mickey padded towards them. Mandy quirked an eyebrow and held out her hand. Ian relented, handing over her phone as Mickey reentered the room, looking between them suspiciously. Ian held his breath but Mickey just shrugged and swiped the remote that was left on the arm of the couch and threw himself into the armchair and switched channels, muttering. “Fuckin’ weirdos”  
  
Ever since Mickey started staying with them, Ian was plagued by dreams of the youngest Milkovich. At first they were innocent but in recent nights they became dirty and obscene. At work Ian tried working through these dreams by acting them out with his clients. Not a single client complained as he pounded them into the mattress or bent them over a couch. But once it was over and the client stood up, Ian was brought back to reality and left with a empty feeling. None of these guys were Mickey.   
      
It all came to a head a few weeks later when Mandy was out. Ian was on the phone talking to his older brother when Mickey wandered from the bathroom, a towel tied low around his hips and his hair still dripping wet.   
“Fuck” Ian muttered when he dropped his phone on his bare foot. Mickey snickered at him but didn’t stop. Ian’s jaw dropped to the floor when he saw the pale green towel fall to the ground.   
“Ian! Ian, what the fuck happened?” Ian could hear Lip’s panicked voice as he picked up the phone and put it back to his ear.  
“I gotta go, uh, something’s come up” Ian stammered as he palmed at groin. He didn’t let his brother respond, he hung up and tossed his phone on the couch before marching towards Mandy’s room. Shit. Mandy’s room. There was no way he could fuck his best friend’s brother in her bed. Ian shook it off and picked up the towel, tossing it at Mickey who was lounging, completely naked, on the bed.   
“What the fuck, man?” Mickey said when the towel landed on him.   
“Not here” Ian responded. “Not yet”   
“Are you fucking kidding me? You’ve been eye fucking me since I got here!” Mickey exclaimed, bunching up the towel and tossing it back at Ian.   
“I said not yet” Ian walked into the room and laid the towel over Mickey before perching on the edge of the bed. “I want to take you out on a date first”   
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         ~~~~~  
  
Mickey and Ian didn’t even try to hide their relationship from Mandy. She was onto them the minute she got home that fateful afternoon. Nobody spoke of it, but it was clear Mandy didn’t have a problem. So Ian was happy to be affectionate around her, kissing Mickey on the cheek in greeting and wrapping his around the younger boy’s shoulders when the sat together watching TV.   
  
“You’re happy” Mandy commented as she slid into bed beside Mickey one night. They’d shared a bed since he arrived. Even now that Mickey and Ian were a couple, they still weren’t sharing a bed. Hell, it had almost been a month and still hadn’t fucked.   
“What’s your point?” Mickey asked as he dog-eared the book he was reading.   
“You gonna let Ian on in this side of you?” Mandy countered, nodding at the book that was still in Mickey’s hands. Mickey Milkovich liked to read, so fucking what? And if anyone found the notebook he had in a draw that was full of stories and drawings he’d probably punch their lights out.          
“What, that I like reading?” Mickey shot back but knew it wasn’t what Mandy meant. Mandy shook her head but didn’t say anything, just stared him down until he buckled. “Haven’t you already told him?”  
“I haven’t told him much, he doesn’t know the full extent of the abuse” Mandy’s voice was quiet.   
Mickey shuddered, he hated that word. But that’s exactly what is was, what he was. Mickey was abuse survivor.   
“Hey” Mandy put a hand on his shoulder and reached out with the other to wipe a stray tear from his face. “You’re ok, you’re safe” It was a mantra Mandy had taught him years ago. Then things got too much Mickey focused on the words and the blackness wasn’t as overwhelming.   
Mickey smiled tightly at his sister. “I don’t want to go back”  
“You’re not, Mickey, I promise you that. We’re going to work out a way you can stay here for good” Mandy explained, moving her hand to his cheek. “Maybe we should talk to Ian, he’s a law student. He might have some ideas of how to help”  
“Wait, he’s a fucking law student? I thought you said he’d grown up shit poor like us, how the fuck is he putting himself through school?” Mickey spluttered, remembering their discussion they’d had on the flight over.   
“I can’t tell you that, you gotta ask him” Mandy sighed. How the hell did this conversation get so far off track so quickly? Mandy turned over so she had her back to her brother, effectively ending their talk.   
“Mandy, don’t ignore me. I’m asking you” Mickey persisted, trying to pull her back over.   
“Ask him yourself Mick, he’s your boyfriend after all” Mandy replied, shuffling as close to the wall as she could get. Mickey sighed and realising he wasn’t going to get any answers from his sister, threw the covers back and wandered out into the living room. He found Ian sitting on the couch watching some late night reality TV.   
“Hey, thought you’d be asleep by now” Ian said when he spotted Mickey.   
“Tried but then Mandy and I got talkin’” Mickey replied, taking great interest in his socked feet.   
“About what?” Ian queried, suddenly feeling uneasy.   
Mickey looked up at him, the accusation clear in his eyes. “You”  
  
Mickey and Ian spent the night talking. Ian pulled him onto the couch so Mickey was laying across the with his head in Ian’s lap. Mickey played with Ian’s fingers as he spoke, finding it easier to focus on the long digits over the deep green of Ian’s eyes.  
Mickey told Ian of how he grew up and showed him some of the scars that littered his body. Ian already knew the story behind Mickey’s biggest scar that ran from under his ear to his collarbone. There were so many others and Ian was rightfully horrified as Mickey confided in him but the redhead stayed silent, opting to hold Mickey tightly.   
“You’re trying to distract me” Mickey accused after a good hour of hearing his own voice. He glanced up at Ian who was gazing down at him. Mickey chuckled, reaching up and connecting their lips.   
“Now who’s trying to distract who?” Ian mumbled against Mickey’s lips.   
“I wanted to ask you something” Mickey said, pushing Ian away so he could sit up on the couch.   
“Really?” Ian slid closer and pulled Mickey in for another kiss. Mickey lost himself in the kiss for a couple of seconds before coming back to himself and pushing back. But Ian wasn’t having it, he just followed Mickey, connecting their lips again.  
“Ian stop!” Mickey exclaimed a little louder than he meant to, forcing Ian to keep his distance with a hand on his chest.   
Ian sighed. “Go on, ask your question” He already had a feeling what the question was, it was really only a matter of time before it came up.   
“How are you putting yourself through law school?” Mickey asked.   
  
Ian scrubbed a hand down his face as he watched Mickey digest the information. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of what he did but he knew what it sounded like. What it really was. Prostitution. Ian had never seen his work like that but he had to concede that’s exactly what it was. He had a pimp for fucks sake.   
“Mick, say something” Ian whispered, reaching for the younger boy.   
“Don’t fucking touch me” Mickey scowled. He stood from the couch and made a beeline for Mandy’s room, slamming the door. Ian sniffed and wiped at his eyes before heading to his own bedroom.   
“What the fucks up your ass?” Mandy grumbled sleepily as Mickey pulled the covers back aggressively and got in beside her.    
“Why didn’t you tell me, bitch?” Mickey snapped, glaring at her in the dark.   
“Tell you what?” Mandy sighed. She knew exactly what he was talking about but it was too damn late.   
“Ian’s a fucking whore!” Mickey hissed.   
Mandy’s protective instincts flared. “Don’t fucking call him that!”  
“Then what do you call someone who is paid to have sex?” Mickey asked.   
“He’s doing what he has to do to get by. There’s more to it than sex” Mandy explained. “Google it”   
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       ~~~~~  
  
Mickey managed to avoid Ian for two whole days. He took Mandy’s advice and Googled Ian’s job.   
“Holy shit” Mickey muttered under his breath as he stared at the images that came up on his phone. He was heading towards the little cafe Mandy worked at but he had to duck down the first alleyway he saw to adjust himself. There was no denying the images were hot. Mickey found himself imaging Ian standing over him clad in leather and he almost came in his jeans. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his hand and a message from Mandy flashed up at him.   
  
**From Mandy** : _where are you assface? You were the one who said 2pm!  
_**To Mandy:** _Keep your hair on bitch, I’m almost there  
  
_ Mickey took a deep breath as he pocketed his phone, adjusted himself one last time before stepping out of the alley and jogging across the street. Mandy stood out the front with an unimpressed look on her face and a cigarette hanging from her lips.   
“You were jerking off!” Mandy accused, looking her brother up and down and taking his his flushed face and untucked shirt.   
“I took your advice” Mickey said, rolling his eyes when Mandy gave him a confused look. “I Googled what Ian does”   
“Oh” Mandy fought the laugh that bubbled up at her brother’s embarrassment. “It’s hot, isn’t it?”  
“I think I want him to do it to me” Mickey confessed, his cheeks flaring.   
“I think you’ll like it” Mandy winked before turning on her heel and heading down the street with a slack-jawed Mickey in her wake.   
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         ~~~~~  
  
Ian unlocked the apartment door and was met by a very quiet space. He knew Mandy had gone back to Chicago to pack up the rest of Mickey’s stuff, but it was almost 5pm and he thought Mickey would be home by now.   
“Mick?” Ian called as he shed his jacket, tossing it over the back of the couch.   
“In here!” Mickey called. Ian was surprised to hear his voice come from his own bedroom. What surprised him even more was the sight that greeted him. Mickey was splayed across his bed, naked and very hard. Ian spotted the metal cuffs wrapped around both ankles and one of his wrists. He’d attempted to cuff himself to the bed and Ian didn’t know whether to cry or laugh.    
“What’s this?” Ian bit his lip as his eyes raked over Mickey’s body.   
“So I did a little research” Mickey said sheepishly, a sly grin on his face. “I may have jumped to conclusions when you told me what your job is”  
“And what are you thinking now?” Ian came round to the side of the bed, perching on the edge carefully without touching Mickey.  
“I may be down” Mickey replied. His tongue darted out, licking at his lips.   
“And what do you want me to do about it?” Ian asked. He could feel his dom persona creeping in. “Tell me Mickey”  
Mickey internally moaned at the commanding tone of Ian’s voice and he knew right there and then that he’d made the right decision. “I want you to show me what you do. I want you to fuck me”          
Without taking his eyes off Mickey Ian leaned over and pulled a box from under his bed, producing several length of rope.   
“Where’d you get these cuffs?” Ian asked as he moved to Mickey’s feet and deftly replaced the flimsy metal with the soft rope.   
“Junk shop” Mickey replied, his voice hitching as he watched Ian move to his other ankle. “I think they’re meant to be a gag gift”   
“That’s for sure, you’d get outta these far too easily” Ian responded as he moved up the bed to secure Mickey’s wrists. “Pull on those” Mickey tested the ties, they were tight but comfortable and there was no way he was getting out of them on his own.   
“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Ian whispered, stepping away to admire his handiwork. “There’s something missing though”  
  
A wave of panic surged through Mickey as Ian stepped out of the room and he strained his ears to try and find out where his boyfriend was. Relief flooded him seconds later when Ian returned with something in his hand.   
“That’s better” Ian smiled wide as he settled Mickey’s black thick-rimmed glasses on his face. “Stunning”    
“How’d you find out about these?” Mickey asked as he watched Ian strip down to his underwear.   
“I was doing laundry the other day when I saw them. For as long as I’ve known her Mandy has never worn glasses so I assumed they were yours” Ian explained. “Do you only need them to read?”  
Mickey shook his head. “I should be wearing them all the time but they give me a headache”   
“Sounds like you need to get your prescription checked” Ian replied. He pulled the box onto the bed between Mickey’s open legs and shuffled through it, trying his best to keep his eyes off the scars he spotted on Mickey’s inner thighs.     
“That your toy box?” Mickey asked, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips.   
“Something like that” Ian flashes a grin. He produces a bottle of lube, a couple of condoms and a small black butt plug and lines them up neatly on the bedside table. Ian then perches on the side of the bed and leans over, kissing Mickey hotly.   
“I want to ask you a question” Ian stated when he eventually pulled away. It took all he had for Mickey not to whine at the loss. “And I need you to be completely honest with me”  
“O-okay” Mickey stammered, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. What if Ian was having seconds thoughts?   
“Are you a virgin?” Ian’s voice was soft and void of judgement. He looked down at Mickey, his fingers grazing over the long thin scar on the younger boy’s neck.   
  
Mickey balked. Fuck. He was sixteen years old, he sure as hell shouldn’t be. But who wanted to have sex with some kid who was covered in scars? He wanted to lie, to tell Ian he was experienced and knew what he wanted. But Ian was looking at him with such depth and what could only be described as _love_ that Mickey found himself unable to lie.   
“Yes”  
“I don’t care Mick, I promise. I just wanted to know” Ian cupped Mickey’s face and kissed his nose. “I don’t want to hurt you. If you want it to stop just say red. It’s gotta be clear and loud”   
Mickey gulped and nodded, his eyes glued to Ian as the redhead spoke. Ian moved from the edge of the bed to the foot, taking the lube and butt plug with him. Mickey followed his every move, his heart racing with both desire and anxiety.  
“Nnnnngggg” Mickey moaned when the lubed up plug grazed over his hole.   
“It’s gonna hurt” Ian warned softly as he gently pushed the plug in. Mickey squeezed his eyes closed tightly as Ian continued to push the plug in. Ian was right, it did hurt but in the best way possible. Mickey strained against the bonds as he got used to the intrusion.   
“How’s it feel?” Ian asked, twisting the plug.   
“So good” Mickey slurred, feeling high and floaty. His head flopped to the side and he flashed Ian a dopey blissed out smile. Mickey knew they’d only just started but he was already in heaven. 

Ian chuckled, kissing the sensitive skin of Mickey’s inner thighs. “Don’t peak now Mick, we’ve barely started. Ian wrapped a hand around his neglected but rock hard cock. Ian pumped Mickey’s cock as he kissed his way up to the younger boy’s lips, exploring his mouth with his tongue.   
“So close” Mickey mumbled into Ian’s mouth. He’d held back as long as possible but it was becoming too much. Every nerve ending in his body was on fire and his cock ached.   
“You wanna come like this or with my cock buried inside of you?” Ian whispered hotly in his ear. Mickey groaned as Ian rubbed at the head of his cock.   
  
“You. Inside. Me” Mickey managed as Ian nibbled at his earlobe. Mickey didn’t see Ian roll the condom on, he was too preoccupied by Ian’s mouth moving down his body. Ian was deliberately taking his time to worship every inch of Mickey’s body, giving each of the scars he found a soft kiss. By the time Ian got to Mickey’s leaking cock the teen was a writhing mess.   
  
Ian gently pulled out the plug, causing Mickey to yelp in surprise. Ian lined himself up and eased into Mickey, careful to watch the boy’s reaction. Mickey threw his head back against the pillows and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out string of nonsense. Ian snapped his hips against Mickey’s as he searched for Mickey’s prostate. Within seconds he was rewarded with a scream of ecstasy from Mickey as the younger boy lifted his entire body from the bed.  
  
Mickey should’ve been embarrassed by how quickly he came but he was too high to even care. He was barely aware of Ian pulled out of him. He did feel the bed dip a few times as Ian moved around and undid the rope. It was about twenty minutes later when he’d returned to his body and was cuddling into Ian that a thought popped into his head.   
“Did you…?” He mumbled dumbly, hoping Ian would understand.   
“I’m fine baby, just go to sleep” Ian soothed as he ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair. Even if Mickey knew how to help Ian out he didn’t have the strength to do so in that moment so he closed his eyes and focused on the steady beat of Ian’s heart under him.   
  
                                                                                                                                                   ~~~~~  
  
The summer break was almost over and Mickey’s anxiety was beginning to kick in. He was the happiest he’d ever been and he wasn’t ready for it to end. A by-product of Mickey’s anxiety were a series of nightmares that had him thrashing about in bed and more than once hitting Ian.   
  
“Mick!” Ian’s voice leaked into Mickey’s consciousness and his eyes snapped open. He stared, wide eyed at Ian as his breathing calmed. That’s when he caught sight of Ian’s split lip.   
“Fuck, did I -” Mickey started but Ian shook his head.   
“It’s fine” Ian slipped from bed and pulled a tissue from the box that sat on the chest of drawers and dabbed it on the wound.   
“It’s not!” Mickey exclaimed in frustration. “I’m hurting you! It’s the last thing I’d ever want to do”   
“Mick, you were having a nightmare. You didn’t mean to” Ian scrunched up the tissue and tossed it at the small waste basket that sat in the corner next to his desk before climbing back on the bed and crawling over Mickey’s body, kissing at all and any bare skin he could find. Scars crisscrossed over Mickey’s torso and it saddened Ian to think about what his boyfriend had been through in his short sixteen years. He reached up to the elastic waste of Mickey’s boxers and pulled them down and Mickey helped out by lifting his hips and pulling his legs up to his chest.   
  
Ian stopped, staring at the soles of Mickey’s feet and the scars he’d never noticed before. These scars looking more like burns, small and perfectly circular. There weren’t many things Ian could think of that could make those kind of scars.   
“Jesus, are these what I think they are?” Ian asked quietly, gripping one of Mickey’s feet in his hand. Mickey instinctively kicked out, connecting with the side of Ian’s face. The redhead recoiled and barely saved himself from tumbling off the bed.  
“Shit, sorry!” Mickey reached out and grabbed Ian’s forearm. The pair stared at each other for several minutes, each trying to assess the damage. Eventually Ian moved back to his side of the bed and they laid on their sides facing each other with their legs tangled together.   
“So those scars on your feet…” Ian reached out and pushed a stray strand of hair from Mickey’s face.   
“I was nine and dad came home with a couple of his friends. They were all drunk and when dad spotted me he lashed out threw me into the wall” Mickey squeezed his eyes closed as the tears pricked his eyes. Ian reached out and brushed off a stray one. When Mickey opened his eyes Ian was gazing at him silently, patiently waiting for him to continue.   
“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to” Ian said softly.   
Mickey shook his head. “It’s ok, I want to tell you” Mickey paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “I was barely conscious but I remember someone lighting up and asking about an ashtray. We’ve never had any in the house so dad suggested they use my feet”  
“Fucking hell” Ian muttered, pulling Mickey closer and placing a kiss on the younger boy’s forehead.   
“Mandy came home and found me in the bathroom. Dad and his friends were long gone by then” Mickey continued. “I refused to go to the hospital so Mandy did what she could for me at home”  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that” Ian whispered.   
Mickey chuckled dryly. “That’s not even the worst of it” He grabbed Ian’s hand and guided in under the blankets to his back. Ian could feel a scar in the small of Mickey’s back, just above his kidney. Ian knew what this was. It was the newest scar on Mickey’s pale skin and the reason Mickey was living with them.   
“I started messing around with guys just after my fourteenth birthday” Mickey explained. “I was stupid enough to bring one home a few months back. Dad was meant to be out of town but he walked in me with this guy’s dick in my mouth. Dad was yelling about aids monkeys and faggots and the guy was outta there as quick as lightning. I wasn’t so fast, dad caught me with his butterfly knife”   
  
                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         ~~~~~  
  
Mandy returned from Chicago a few days later. Both Mickey and Ian were horrified to see the large bruise under her eye and the split lip.   
“I have good news” Mandy said as the couple stared at her.   
“What the fuck happened?” Mickey asked. “He hit you?”  
“We may have gotten into it but I gave as good as I got” Mandy reassured him. “Iggy was there so he got the worst of it, trust me”   
“You said you have good news” Ian prompted after a few minutes of silence.   
“Yeah, well he’s gone” Mandy said. He wandered over to the couch and threw herself onto it.   
“Hang on, gone? What do you mean gone?” Mickey followed her, tucking a leg under himself as he sat beside her. He left enough room behind himself, hoping Ian would slip in. Ian took the hint and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist once he was seated.   
“Mands, you didn’t kill him did you?” Ian asked as Mickey leaned back into him.   
“I’m no murderer” Mandy laughed. “Iggy’s girlfriend called the cops when he started beating on me. The cops came and hurled him away. I got a call the next day asking if I wanted to press charges. He was already looking at life so I thought why not?”  
“What about overcrowding? Parole?” Mickey’s heart was racing, was it really over? It seemed too good to be true.   
Mandy took Mickey’s hand. “He’s in max and lifers don’t get parole for at least twenty years. Even after that, I doubt he’ll get it. His rap sheet is too long”  
“Holy shit” Mickey muttered. “Is it really over?”  
“Yeah Mick, it is” Mandy grinned widely.    
  

 


End file.
